


Magnetic

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O themes, Cheating, F/M, Facial, Infidelity, Knotting, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Sam is on a solo hunt when Dean goes into rut at the bunker, alone with his brother’s Omega. The chemistry between them has always been strong, but she was Sam’s first. Can she be Dean’s too? Written for @spnabobingo





	Magnetic

**** His skin was sweat slicked across yours, and the scent of him clung to every pore. For hours, you’d been entwined with his longer limbs, sharing kisses, bites, small touches and caresses. And for hours, you’d not once thought of your Alpha, of Sam.

You were drunk on his brother.

Now, the endorphins were fading, and you were exhausted. Dean’s face was buried in the crook of your shoulder, his cock still buried to the hilt inside you, the thick ring of muscle at the base locking you together. His cum warmed your belly, and the face of your Alpha swam to the forefront of your arousal addled mind, making you shudder.

“Sam…”

Dean sucked in a breath where he was hiding his face, and his entire body vibrated when he exhaled. “I know. I’m sorry. This was… I should have had better control.”

“It takes two to tango,” you replied, automatically, unwilling to let him shoulder all the blame, and he pulled back, looking into your eyes. The expression on his face make your insides curl up, wither and wilt, because you knew the truth of the problem here, and it wasn’t Dean’s ability to control himself during a rut.

It was you. You and the Winchesters. Both strong Alphas, both handsome men, both hunters that fought to save the world… and you were in love with both of them.

Pure chance had you as Sam’s mate. Your heat had hit during a hunt where you were with him and circumstance had landed his bite on your neck. The mark that Dean was previously nuzzling into. “Sam -” he started, and you shook your head, stopping him.

“I love Sam,” you insisted, cupping his face with one hand, ignoring the hurt in his eyes. “And I love you, Dean.”

“I’ve loved you since I saw you,” Dean admitted, his voice barely a whisper, and he leaned in to rest his forehead against yours. “But I can’t do this to Sam. He’s… he’s my brother, Y/N. I can’t hurt him like that.” He swallowed thickly, his body tense with the weight of his actions. “We shouldn’t have done that.” His hips shifted, and he pulled away, withdrawing from your body with a hiss.

“So what do we do?”

Dea cleared his throat, grabbing his shirt and pants. “We shower. Separately,” he clarified. “We burn incense and we forget this ever happened.”

Your heart thundered in your chest, and nausea pooled in your belly where there’d been butterflies before. “Forget?”

“I won’t hurt Sam, Y/N,” Dean whispered defeatedly. “We have to… we have to forget this.”

*****

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice made you jump from where you were cleaning, not expecting to hear it so soon. Dean was out - he’d been gone since last night, and you’d been chewing through your lip in concern at his whereabouts. You were certain you could still smell him on your skin, despite the buckets of bleach you’d used to thoroughly cleanse the bunker.

Footsteps drew closer, and you focused on scrubbing the kitchen floor, pretending you hadn’t heard him. “There you are,” he said, a smile in his voice as he walked into the room, careful of the wet patches. “Sweetheart?”

You forced a smile onto your face, before getting to your feet and facing him. “Hi,” you greeted.

“Hi?” Sam repeated, a crooked grin contorting his lips. “Is that all I get?” He looked around as you fumbled for any answer at all. “Where’s Dean?” A shrug lifted your shoulders, but you were sure that your worry was written across your features. “Y/N?”

Shit. Shit.

You tried to swallow around the lump in your throat as Sam drew closer, his eyebrows knitted together, his nostrils flaring as he scented the air around you. You should have showered again. Once wasn’t enough. He could smell him.

“Are you in heat?” he asked, his voice a low growl. “Y/N?”

“No,” you whispered, unable to catch your breath. “Sam, I -”

“Something’s wrong.” There was suspicion in his tone and his eyes were dark. You trembled, knowing that you’d spill the truth. “Omega…” His fingers were on your cheek, and you felt the tears leaking from your eyes. “Tell me what happened.”

He could have commanded you, ordered the truth from your lips, but he didn’t. He was asking. You had to tell him the truth. “Dean was… and I… we…”

“His rut…” Sam surmised, pulling back a little way, and your head dropped with your shame, despite the underlying arousal at the thought of what you’d done with his brother. “Did he hurt you?”

Snapping your chin upwards, you frowned.  _ That _ was his first worry? “N-no, he didn’t, but Sam, we… I didn’t mean for it to happen, but he was there, and I couldn’t, and there’s no excuse, I know that, I can be out of here in a few days, I promise, I never meant -” You were rambling, and the only thing that stopped you was his soft chuckle.

“I would never make you leave,” he chided, as you stared at him in abject confusion. “You’re my Omega, and Dean is my brother. You’re my family.”

“I let him knot me, Sam,” you sobbed, your body shuddering with the force of your anguish. “That’s not right. I was unfaithful -”

Sam shook his head, cupping your face with both hands now, bending to nuzzle his nose into yours. “Dean loves you as much as I do, Y/N. And I’m not blind or stupid. I know how you feel about him.” The admission stunned you, and you tried to pull away, only to find yourself held firm. “Stop trying to run,” he ordered, and your resistance wilted.

“He went out. He said he didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You haven’t. He hasn’t,” Sam assured you, his soft smile all at once confusing and calming. “Y/N, I knew at some point it would come to this. Me and you… we were a fluke. Albeit one I will never regret, but you were never just mine.”

You shook your head, looking up at him with tears still falling down your cheeks. “I can’t be Omega to two Alphas, Sam.”

“Says who?”

Silence fell hard after his question, and you stared in bewilderment. All this time, Sam had known something would happen, had accepted it - had he wanted it? Was he done with you as an Omega? The thought of it hurt your heart, and your head. “Omegas…”

Sam laughed, stopping the flow of your statement abruptly. “ _ Normally _ , Omegas only take one Alpha. But we’re not normal, Y/N. This is a chance for  _ all _ of us to be happy. For Dean to have someone, for me to have someone.” His fingers brushed over the swollen skin underneath your eyes, wiping away the last of your tears. “Us three? It’s just… it’s right. I know it.”

“What if Dean doesn’t…” you started, unable to finish voicing the question.  _ What if Dean doesn’t want me? _

The younger Winchester’s smile grew, and he shook his head. “How could he not?”

As if on cue, the bunker door slammed upstairs, and you stiffened, locked in Sam’s gaze as his brother’s footsteps drew closer and closer. Sam was still smiling, still holding you in place, and you couldn’t even tear your eyes from his as Dean stopped in the open doorway.

“Everything okay?” he asked, his tone even as he stared at you and the other Alpha. “Sam…”

Sam released you and you almost stumbled, like a spell had held you in place and suddenly snapped. Dean frowned, seeing your blotchy face, and his shoulders squared defensively.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Dean asked, and you nodded, giving him a weak smile. “Sam, what’s going on, why -”

“She told me,” Sam stated, keeping his body language and voice neutral. “About what happened.” The color drained from Dean’s face, his lips working to find a reason, an excuse, anything, but Sam was quicker. “And I’m fine.”

Confusion lit Dean’s features. “Huh?”

“Dean, she’s always been yours as much as she is mine. I knew this would happen, and I’m fine with it.” Sam stepped forward, and Dean flinched instinctively, expecting the punch despite what his brother was saying. “Dude, I’m not angry.”

“Why not?” the elder brother demanded. “Sam, I slept with your Omega. You should be wanting to rip my spine out.”

“And yet…” Sam replied calmly, shrugging. “I don’t know why you two are opposed to this. I’m happy for her to belong to both of us, and vice versa. I mean, I wish I’d known it would happen now, so no one was upset…”

“We’re sure this is Sam?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as his eyes fell on you.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “You can run all the tests you like on me, Dean. I told you - she’s never been mine, she’s ours.” He looked back to you, reaching out to draw you closer. “She’s always been torn between us. And I know when we… on that hunt, you were devastated, you just never said anything.”

“Well…” Dean started, ducking his head. “You’re not wrong.” His words were muttered under his breath, and you watched him from your position tucked against Sam’s side. “But this… it’s not…”

“Traditional?” Sam supplied. “When do we do anything the traditional way? We’re Winchesters. We’re hunters. Life… life isn’t normal for us. I accepted it, Dean, and I thought you had to. If this is a way for us all to be happy… why don’t you want it?”

Your heart thumped loudly as Dean raised his eyes to look at you. “This… we’re what you want?” You nodded in affirmation, peeling away from Sam to approach Dean slowly. His chest was heaving a little as you placed your hands on his shoulders, using your nose to nuzzle at his chin.

“Yeah. I always wanted both of you. Call me greedy but…”

Dean didn’t wait for you to finish, dragging you into a deep and passionate kiss. As soon as he was done, Sam had you in his hold again, bestowing a second, no less passionate caress on you, and a dizzying feeling rushed over you. It was akin to being swept off your feet, which was exactly what came next.

You hadn’t realized Sam was being so  _ literal _ about sharing you.

The entire thing was overwhelming - neither Winchester was lacking in the height or size department, and they’d fallen into a rhythm, just like when they were hunting. Between them, you were in your bedroom and stripped in seconds, and they coordinated their movements to leave you whimpering as your senses overloaded.

“On the bed,” Sam growled, his lips on your neck as he cupped your breasts, pressed up against your back. Dean’s mouth was pressed against yours, and he tugged away to glance at his brother. 

“By all means,” he replied, lifting you away from Sam’s grasp and towards your bed, throwing you onto the mattress. Each brother prowled along the side of the bed, looking every inch the Alpha predators as they sized you up. “What do you want, Sammy?”

Sam grinned, pulling his shirt over his head. “She wants us both. Right now, she’s only got my mark. Doesn’t she need yours?” You whimpered, feeling your heart pound as Dean’s smile grew, his hands reaching for his pants.

“Alpha…” The whisper was to both of them, and you couldn’t help but shudder as they crowded in on your sides. Your view was blocked as they stripped, before Sam claimed your mouth with his, obstructing any sight of their nudity.

“You want Dean’s mark?” Sam asked, his words peppered between kisses. “Wanna wear us both?” You nodded, swallowing around the lump in your throat, your eyes unfocused at his close proximity. Dean’s tongue traced your folds suddenly and you cried out.

“Please,” you gulped, arching up and Sam turned his head to look at Dean, smiling. When he pushed up, you looked down, seeing Dean’s mouth pressed against your most intimate parts, but your gaze was drawn to his thick, long cock bobbing between his legs. It was mouthwatering - both of them were - and the thought of having both their knots made your insides clench.

“Spread your legs,” Dean whispered, and you complied, granting him better access to your cunt. Sam watched his brother for a second, before crawling backwards to shed his underwear. His cock was hard and leaking, and he drew your attention by stroking himself with one huge hand. His thumb swiped the precum from his tip down, coating himself in enough slick to ease his own touch.

“You think you could take us both?” Sam asked, and fear made your eyes go wide. The thought was tempting, but both of them were… endowed wasn’t a big enough word. You were significantly smaller than them, and you weren’t sure your body could accommodate both Alphas. “Maybe one day you will,” Sam murmured, bending to kiss your forehead.

Dean groaned from between your legs, swiping his tongue up and over your clit, sucking it into his mouth with an expert amount of pressure. Sam’s free hand encased your breast, pinching your nipple between his fingers. You made a strangled noise, reaching out for him with one hand, while the other slid through Dean’s short locks, holding him loosely as he feasted on you.

Sam gasped as your fingers slipped around his dick, taking over the movements of his hand. You knew exactly what he liked, and he responded to your touch by moving closer, the tip of his cock hovering over your open mouth.

“What do you want, Y/N?” he questioned, as you stuck your tongue out to lick at his swollen crown. “Want my cock in your mouth while my brother knots your sweet little pussy?” You nodded, crying out as Dean slid a single finger into you, seeking out that specific spot that made you clench around him. Sam’s cock twitched and he leaned in closer, allowing you to immediately wrap your lips around his tip, swallowing him down.

The Winchester between your thighs looked up, growling as he pumped his finger into your pussy, feeling your walls suck at him. You were soaked - slick coated your thighs, Dean’s chin, and his hand as he pushed you towards the edge with Sam’s cock in your mouth.

“Sam…” The single use of his name made Sam turn his head towards Dean, and the request for permission was silent. Even if Sam was okay with this, he was your Alpha first, and Dean… he had to be sure.

“She needs your mark,” Sam repeated, his eyes rolling back a little as your tongue traced the thick vein along the underside of his dick. “And I’m not gonna last with her sucking at me like this.”

“You think I’m gonna have any more control?” Dean snarled, feeling you tense around him. He pulled his hand away, sitting back on his haunches as you whined in frustration at your denied orgasm. “Sam, why don’t you lay down and let her take care of you?”

His brother grinned, pulling away from you, leaving you bereft twice over and you pouted, just as Dean’s hand tapped at your thigh.

“On your knees for me, sweetheart,” he commanded, and you rolled onto your belly, pushing up onto your knees. In the same movement, Sam positioned himself underneath you, just as Dean dragged you backwards towards him, his cock bumping against your folds. “Now that’s a view,” he muttered, and Sam laughed. The younger brother fisted his cock and offered it to you once more, and you wasted no time in returning to what you’d been doing, taking him as deeply as you could.

The first touch of Dean’s dick pressing into you made you yelp around Sam’s length, a deep moan reverberating through you as the Alphas filled you from both ends. Dean held himself against you for a second, grunting at the way you sucked him in, the heat of your flesh against his, and you closed your eyes with Sam’s cock bulging out your throat.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Sam groaned, tracing his fingers over the visible swell of his cockhead. “She’s stuffed full, Dean.”

Dean only made a guttural noise in response, drawing back and slamming home, making you scream around Sam, whose head fell back against the pillow with the feeling. Over and over, Dean repeated the motion, fucking you so deep you were sure he’d break you. Sam was holding your head in place now, claiming your mouth with his cock in the same manner his brother took your cunt.

You came first, which triggered Dean’s climax, his knot swelling just as Sam pulled away, spurting thick ropes of cum over your face. As Dean’s knot locked you together, his cum filling your belly, he leaned down and sank his teeth into the unmarked side of your neck. Blood trickled down your skin, mingling with his brother’s spendings.

None of you wanted to move. You licked your lips clean, struggling for breath as Dean struggled to stay upright. In the end, Sam moved first, grabbing you a washcloth for your face as Dean eased you onto your side. For a moment, you thought Sam might leave, so when he slid into bed in front of you, smiling and cupping your cheek, you were mildly surprised.

“I know it’s a bit late to say it but… you’re sure about this?” Dean muttered, and Sam chuckled as you rolled your eyes. “I’m just making sure,” he added, sounding sleepy.

“I’m sure,” you replied, locking eyes with Sam. Things had always felt right with him but now… now they felt perfect.

“Told you,” Sam whispered, nuzzling into you. “We belong to you.”


End file.
